1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination type support rack structure, and more particularly to combination type support rack structure that may be assembled easily and quickly, without having to use screws or tools, thereby saving time and manual work.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional support rack structure in accordance with the prior art comprises multiple longitudinal and transverse support racks combined with each other, thereby forming multiple spaces each provided with a bottom board for placing and supporting articles. In assembly, the longitudinal and transverse support racks are combined by a screwing method. However, the conventional support rack structure has a complicated construction, thereby causing difficulty and inconvenience in assembly. In addition, the positions of the longitudinal and transverse support racks are fixed and cannot be adjusted arbitrarily, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional support rack structure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional support rack structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a combination type support rack structure that may be assembled easily and quickly, without having to use screws or tools, thereby saving time and manual work.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a combination type support rack structure, wherein the support and securing device may be secured on any position of the support posts, thereby enhancing variation of space of the support rack structure of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a combination type support rack structure, comprising: multiple upright support posts, at least one separation board mounted between the support posts, and multiple support and securing devices mounted on the support posts for supporting and securing the separation board, wherein:
each face of each of the support posts is formed with at least one insertion groove;
each of the support and securing devices includes an insertion block that may be received in the insertion groove, an ear seat protruded outward from one side of the insertion block, and a plate block pivotally mounted on the ear seat in an eccentric manner;
the plate block of each of the support and securing devices is pivoted upward, whereby a gap is formed between the end face of a first end of the plate block and the surface of the support post, so that the insertion block of each of the support and securing devices may slide in the insertion groove of the support post freely to a predetermined position;
the plate block of each of the support and securing devices may be pivoted downward, whereby the end face of the first end of the plate block is urged on the surface of the support post, so that the insertion block of each of the support and securing devices is secured in the insertion groove of the support post and the plate block of each of the support and securing devices is positioned on the surface of the support post.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.